winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 221
Charmix Power is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis As the Winx's vacation continues, Darkar tries to open the portal to Relix but fails. He needs the Dragon Flame to open the portal and sends the Trix to the resort realm. The next day, the girls decide to make postcards for their parents, but before that, Darcy manages to put the creatures under her control. When Aisha suggest that Stella make a postcard for her parents, Stella rudely says that her parents are separated. Feeling bad about it, Aisha walks into the woods. Stella feels bad about what she said to Aisha and goes to apologize to her. Stella finds Aisha and admits to her that she acts like a snob because she's insecure. She apologizes to Aisha, accepts her friendship, and earns her Charmix. Meanwhile Musa and Riven have another argument about feelings. Riven goes off and notices animal tracks. Meanwhile, Brandon talks to Musa about the way Riven acts and asks her to tell Riven she likes him. Musa finds Riven spying on Darcy who is hypnotizing the animals and Musa goes to warn them, but before she leaves she tells Riven she likes him. After that she earns her Charmix. Stella calls for help and everyone arrives, only to be chased by the monsters. Musa joins up with them and tells them the monsters are being controlled by Darcy. Riven later joins the group and informs them that the monsters were luring them into a trap. Luckily Riven knew where the tripwires were and they all avoided them. Unfortunately they got to the edge of a cliff. Surrounded and with no way out, is this the end? Major Events *Stella and Aisha have a bit of conflict due to their opposing personalities. *Stella admits her facade and earns her Charmix. *Musa admits to Riven that she trusts him and earns her Charmix. Debuts *Musa And Stella's Charmix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Enemies **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Darkar **Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Kiko Trivia *Stella's swimsuit seems to be a shout-out to the female lifeguards of Baywatch. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora, Amore *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Aisha *Jason Griffith as Darkar *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy Quotes "You know, I'm pretty good at taming wild beasts with my magical wiles. And I'm not talking about boys." - Darcy "Uh, ok. What just happened?" - Stormy after the Codex fails to open. '- Tecna:' "So what do we do now?" '- Aisha:' "Well, we got a trap on one end, monsters coming at us from all sides..." '- Flora:' "...And there's a cliff right behind us." '- Musa:' "It's been nice knowing you guys." "It's post-cards Aisha. My parents are separated." - Stella (4kids) English '- Stella:' "Hey Aisha, I'm surprised you're not playing! It's right up your alley!" '- Aisha:' "How come you're not playing? Don't like what their wearing?" '- Stella:' "Not everyone is obsessed with sports, you know! Are you carrying those logs to look tough?" '- Aisha:' "That's not an accessory, that's called 'firewood'." '- Stella:' "So? What do we need firewood for?" '- Aisha:' "For the campfire tonight! Ever gone camping before?" '- Stella:' "Mmmm… mh-mh." '- Aisha: '"Oh… ever built a fire?" Stella: "Mh-mh…" '- Aisha:' "You can't live without shopping malls and glamor magazines, can you?" '- Stella: '(angrily) "Well… this is who I am!" ''-'' RAI. Stella and Aisha having an argument Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume